


Gal Pals

by hermionesgalpal



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (it's really short tho), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, F/F, there's a short arya/meera crackship moment, this is really gay alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionesgalpal/pseuds/hermionesgalpal
Summary: Sometimes, three girls might need a subtle push in the right direction. 
Jon and Arya throw a party in the Stark House while Ned and Catelyn are out of town. Arya manages to hook her sister up with the girls of her dreams.





	

Sansa didn't drink frequently. Usually, she was the designated driver and thus had the perfect excuse to watch over her friends and deny every offer of beer pong or flip-the-cup.  
When the party was brought to her house, though, she didn't have much of a choice.

Courtesy of her cousin Jon and her sister Arya, the Stark-siblings were hosting a party one Friday night while their parents were out of town.  
Naturally, Sansa and Robb had forbidden it. But Arya, stubborn as she was, was having none of it. She just went ahead and organized the party anyway, managing to have the house filled with people and booze in such a short amount of time that it left the oldest Stark-siblings impressed.  
And what point was there to making a fuss when the party had already started? Sansa thought, accepting the red cup Arya pressed into her hand.

Stopping the party now would be more work than it was worth and Sansa knew Arya would clean the house afterwards. Or make Jon do it.  
Whatever, the important thing was that the house was clean by Sunday afternoon.

So she and Robb reclined on one of the couches, watching the dancing, laughing and drinking crowd in their house. Sansa didn't know half the people and judging from her brother's expression, he didn't either. But before she could strike up a conversation with him, he spotted someone familiar and left his sister on the couch.  
Frowning, Sansa took a tentative sip of the drink in her cup. Surprisingly, the mix wasn't strong, though not her favorite. 

She watched the people around her, trying to spot a friend or even someone she vaguely recognized. Nothing worse than being alone in a room full of people.  
Sansa took another sip from her drink when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. Apparently, someone familiar had found her.  
Turning around, Sansa saw Daenerys. The two hadn't spoken in ages because Dany went to University overseas. The surprise on Sansa's face was genuine, but it was a positive kind of surprise. “Dany!” She beamed up at the silver-blonde. The older woman returned the smile and then came around the couch to take the spot Robb had left moments ago.

“I didn't know you were back.” Sansa said and turned in her seat to face her friend. Dany shrugged, but looked at least a little apologetic. “It was a spontaneous decision. A chance provided itself and I took it.” For a moment, there was a far-away, almost sad look in Dany's eyes and Sansa knew better than to ask. Dany didn't deal well with having to be open about her feelings.  
Better let her talk about it in her own time.  
“How long have you been back?” The Stark tried, nipping her drink and trying to get the mood back up. Before Dany could answer, Jon came seemingly out of nowhere and squeezed himself between the armrest and his aunt. Instead of a verbal answer, Dany just pointed her thumb at her nephew and Sansa nodded.  
“Are you talking about me behind my back?” Jon inquired, hiding his grin behind a red cup. “We'd never dare.” Daenerys denied and snatched the cup from his hand, finishing his drink. Jon complained with a fake-pout, but went to fix them new drinks anyway.

“I've been back for about a week.” Daenerys said after Jon left. It took Sansa a moment to come back to the conversation. “How's university going?” She asked, leaning against the armrest and sweeping her gaze over the people around them before settling them back on Daenerys.

A grin played around the older woman's lips. “I got my degree, I'm not going to University anymore, Sansa.” Despite the implication, Dany didn't seem angry.  
Sansa felt guilty for not keeping regular contact, but her relationship with Jon's aunt had always been an odd one.

The two had started off as friends in middle school, moved on to the unrequited crush phase when Sansa had her sexual awakening (she still remembered the awkwardness of it, despite never finding out if Dany even knew about her feelings) and kind of lost contact when Dany's new boyfriend got her into that weird biker gang.  
The Targaryen moved away after that relationship ended to go study abroad. By that time, she and Sansa hadn't talked in months and Jon was the only connection between them. Maybe she should've asked him for Dany's number and kept in contact.  
But back then, she'd been glad, in a way. The distance from Dany allowed Sansa to think about her feelings and the silliness of them.

“So, you're staying?” There was a hopeful note in Sansa's voice. Dany didn't miss it. “Yes, I'm staying. I already have a few job offers.”

Jon came back, but he didn't sit down with them again. Instead, he pushed a full red cup into Dany's hand and then walked into the crowd. The two women could see him making his way to a redhead. “His girlfriend?” Daenerys asked, surprising Sansa. She thought Jon would keep his aunt updated on such things. The two had always seemed awfully close.  
“Ygritte.” The Stark said and nodded, watching the two from afar. “She's nice, I think you'll like her.” Daenerys hummed and watched them for a moment longer before returning her violet-eyed gaze to Sansa.   
Those eyes were what had gotten Sansa back then and she felt an awkwardly familiar pang in her chest again.

“What about you? Still going out with that Tyrell girl?” Had Sansa been drinking from her cup, she might have spit her drink everywhere, like in the movies. That question had caught her off-guard.  
“I'm not dating Margaery.” She said, perhaps a little too loud (because she could see Arya lurking nearby, talking to Gendry, that young co-trainer from her martial arts group).  
“Oh, Jon said-” Daenerys began, but Sansa shook her head. “Jon knows I'm not dating Margaery, as does the rest of my family.” She raised her voice again and glared at Arya, who was watching her with a very amused smile.  
“You are so dating Margaery.” The younger Stark said, laughing. “Or wish you were, same difference.” Dany was grinning when Sansa was turned back to her, choosing not to make a scene for the party's sake.

“Why aren't you dating her, then?” Daenerys asked, seemingly very amused by the topic of Sansa's love-life. She didn't even bother hiding her grin behind her drink.  
The Stark remembered again why she hadn't been devastated when she and Dany lot contact.  
Because Dany got into everyone's personal affairs and knew barely any privacy. She had even taken over her ex-boyfriend's gang for a while after he got into that accident.

“Why would I be? We're just friends.” Even Sansa heard the question-mark at the end of her answer. Luckily, Arya was talking to Gendry again, because she definitely would have called Sansa out on her lie if she'd caught it.

Truth be told, she didn't know what they were. 90% of the time they behaved like normal best friends. 10% of the time they weren't, though. Sometimes Margaery would kiss her cheek just a little close to her lips or she wink at Sansa with a smirk on her lips that made the Stark's knees buckle. She'd pretend to be her girlfriend when boys or girls were coming onto either of them, would pay for their meals when they went out and be flirty with her when they were in public, so everyone could observe the flushing of Sansa's cheeks and her nervous smile.

Even though Daenerys didn't know any of this, the smile on her lips told Sansa that she'd just decided to get into her business again. For better or worse, she'd take these matters into her hand.  
Now, all that Sansa was left with was to pray that Arya or Jon hadn't invited Margaery. Right, wasn't her grandmother's birthday tomorrow? She was probably already in Highgarden.

“So, no girlfriend?” The Targaryen girl asked, to which Sansa shook her head. “What about you?” Perhaps she could turn this around or even find a way to change the topic altogether. “Nothing serious, no.” Dany got that look again, her gaze suddenly cast at the floor.  
Ah, Sansa thought, maybe she left Mereen because of someone? 

Dany seemed to attract relationship-problems like a magnet. 

“Oh. Well, half of Westeros is here, so ..” Sansa let that hang in the air. To her surprise, Dany chuckled. “I can't believe you'd allow your sister and Jon to throw a party.” Change of topic, alright, Sansa could work with that.

In the next 30 minutes, the two caught up and talked about nearly everything, though both avoided letting the topic slide towards relationships, dating and the like again.  
Apparently, Sansa wasn't the only one with some problems in that area.

The two finished their drinks somewhere during that time and got two more cups. Sansa could see the alcohol was affecting Dany, who was opening up more than she usually did. Not that the booze wasn't getting to her, but Sansa could hold her liquor better than some people.

“Sansa!” The voice was one Sansa would recognize everywhere. A giggly-drunk Margaery hugged Sansa from behind, awkwardly leaning over the back of the couch. Sansa laughed and looked at Dany. “This is Margaery.” She said, hoping Dany had forgotten about the plans her wicked smile had promised earlier.

“Hello, I'm Daenerys, but please call me Dany.” The Targaryen said, holding out her hand to Margaery, who'd made her way around the couch. She shook the hand before letting herself fall onto the couch next to Dany.  
“You know, I'm kind of angry you didn't invite me. Luckily, Robb is a much better friend than you are.” Margaery pouted and for a moment, the butterflies in Sansa's stomach went nuts. “I thought you were in Highgarden already. For your Grandmother's birthday.” Hopefully, her voice didn't shake as much as Sansa feared it did.

What had she done to the Gods to deserve this; sitting on a couch with her past and her current crush.

“Her birthday is next week, Sansa. I'm not leaving for another week.” Sansa nodded and downed the rest of her drink. Great. Just great.

While the party was great and so far, Sansa hadn't embarrassed herself in front of either woman, she could very well see a gleam returning to Dany's violet eyes when their gazes met.  
She knew Margaery was looking at her when she shook her head, watching Dany, but she didn't care how odd that looked. 

“I think we should play-” Began Dany, much to the horror of Sansa, but another voice thundered right over hers. “Spin the bottle in the backyard!” Yelled Arya. Her hands cupped her mouth and she sat on Jon's shoulders. There was no chance anyone in the house could've overheard them. Which was, Sansa thought, probably what Arya had had in mind.

Daenerys stood and Margaery did as well, both turning to wait for Sansa, who'd intended to stay where she was. “You two go without me.” Her voice definitely shook now and Sansa wasn't sure if it was because she imagined kissing Dany, Margaery or watching the two of them go at it.  
Either way, playing with them would end in a disaster for her.

Around them, most people simply returned to dancing, only very few people leaving for the backyard. “See, I'm not the only one who thinks it's a childish game. What are we, 12?” She asked when the two older women watched her with mixed expressions. “You're no fun.” Said Margaery and pouted. “Afraid I'll get to kiss your girlfriend?” Asked Daenerys with the most cheshire-cat like grin Sansa had ever seen on her face.  
Before the Stark could do or say anything, Dany had already turned around and was making her way through the crowd.

Sansa could feel Margaery's eyes on her. Since she couldn't come up with an answer that would explain Dany's comment (without revealing that her siblings tirelessly teased her about her crush on Margaery), Sansa just shrugged and avoided her best friend's gaze.

For a moment, there was an awkward silence (even with the music blasting in the background), but Margaery being the social butterfly that she was, easily filled it. “Are you afraid she'll get to kiss me?” She asked, wearing that smirk that would likely be the death of Sansa.  
Instead of waiting for a reply, Margaery just took Sansa's hand in her's and pulled her along, to the backyard.

When they arrived, they found a small group of people already sitting in a circle, a bottle between them and two guys hovering over it, sharing a quick peck. Arya hooted next to them and when the boys sat back, Sansa recognized one of them as Gendry.  
Typical Arya to find delight in her crush kissing another boy (the flush on Gendry's cheeks made Sansa smile, he looked so embarrassed).

Margaery pulled her along and they sat down beside Arya. Sansa made eye-contact with her sister and then with Dany, who sat on the other side of the circle, still wearing a smirk.  
“Cheer up, Sansa.” Margaery whispered into her ear and suddenly, she couldn't hold Dany's teasing gaze anymore. The bottle between them was much more fascinating, she decided.

“You guys missed the best part.” Arya laughed, much to the chagrin of Gendry and the other boy, whom Sansa was seeing for the first time.  
He decided to cut Arya's amusement short and spun the bottle. While her sister's laughter faded out, Sansa watched the bottle.

It stopped, pointing at Meera, the sister of Bran's best friend. Sansa thought she was a little young to be at the party, but then again, so was Arya. As long as neither of them got shit-faced drunk (which Sansa knew Jon watched over like a hawk), there shouldn't be a problem.  
Without much beating around the bush, Meera leaned over the bottle and kissed the boy. Afterwards, she sat back and spun the bottle, looking quite casual about the game. Sansa thought how nice it must be to be so calm about kissing strangers, friends and acquaintances.

The bottle landed on Arya, who grinned and leaned forward to kiss Meera slowly. Neither seemed anywhere about to stop soon, until Gendry cleared his throat and Margaery laughed in amusement. Sansa had found it increasingly awkward to watch her sister make out with the sister of his brother's best friend and averted her eyes almost instantly.  
The two separated, a small smile on Meera's lips and Arya spun the bottle without comment.

It landed on herself. Arya hummed in thought. “Just spin again.” Gendry said, but that didn't seem to be what Arya had in mind. “I get to choose two people who have to kiss.” She said, like that was a rule everyone knew about. “No, you don't.” Said Sansa, frowning at her sister – which she regretted instantly.  
Arya had never been good at hiding her emotions, but Sansa didn't think she was even trying at this point. With an all-too-amused grin, she handed the bottle to Dany. “You have to kiss Margaery.” The youngest Stark girl said and watched the horror of realization in Sansa's eyes.

Arya knew about her crush on Daenerys and she knew of her crush on Margaery.  
Sansa swore she'd get her revenge- the sound of Margaery giggling and feeling her move beside her made all of Sansa's thoughts stop.  
She watched (most likely with an obvious amount of fascination) as Daenerys leaned in as well and pressed her lips to Margaery's without much hesitation. What really stole Sansa's breath though, was the moment Dany opened her eyes to fix Sansa with an intense stare. Just as suddenly, the Targaryen's eyes closed again.

Margaery giggled and pulled back, though not without pressing a chaste kiss to Dany's lips. Both women were wearing big smiles, but neither was bigger than Arya's. “What a show.” She laughed and Sansa felt like using her authority as a bigger sister to send Arya to bed.  
Not that she'd go.  
She had never let Sansa boss her around.

Daenerys spun the bottle. Sansa watched, torn between wanting the bottle to land on her and wanting it to land on someone else in equal parts.  
She ended up getting neither.  
The bottle pointed her and Margaery. Exactly on the small room between them. “What now?” Dany asked, looking at Arya. Sansa wondered when her little sister had been appointed the rule-maker of this game. Because spin-the-bottle wasn't already bad enough.  
“Just kiss them both.” She said with a shrug, appearing nonchalant. But Sansa could see the delight in her eyes, the amusement of watching her sister squirm in utter embarrassment and nervousity.

Apparently, Dany was happy with that. She smiled at Sansa and called her forward with the wiggling of her finger. Thinking she didn't want to do this would mean lying to herself. Sansa was still so god damn attracted to Daenerys. So much for time apart would help her get over it.

Whether Dany just loved to surprise Sansa or she just didn't want the Stark to back out, she lifted a hand and settled it on the back of Sansa's neck when their lips touched.  
Her heart was beating fast enough to break out of her chest and Sansa was positively melting against Daenerys' lips.

Looking back later, Sansa couldn't tell how long they'd kissed, but it definitely ended too soon. Reality came crashing back in when she opened her eyes to see the mischief in Dany's violet ones. Suddenly, Margaery was beside her and leaning forward already, even capturing the Targaryen in surprise.   
Sansa sat back and finished her drink, glancing at her two crushes again just as they separated.

Margaery, wearing a huge smile, spun the bottle. Everyone's attention was torn from the game when Jon stepped into the backyard, starring at Arya.  
The youngest Stark girl looked quite surprised for a moment, but she suddenly seemed to recall something no one but her and Jon knew about.  
Before Sansa could even guess what she'd done now, her sister had already bolted, Meera hot on her heels. “ARYA! MEERA!” Jon yelled and attempted to follow them, but they were over the fence and down the street before he even passed the group of people playing spin-the-bottle.

“What did they do now?” Asked Gendry, ignoring how Jon was seething. Instead of replying, he just shook his head and went back inside. Ygritte could be heard laughing in the living room.

“I don't feel like playing anymore.” Margaery's lips were right by her ear and Sansa could feel the words against her skin. “Come on Dany.” Margaery said and pulled Sansa along by her hand. The Stark followed, wondering if she was really as drunk as she felt or if it was just her heart threatening to explode.  
Was this really happening?

Suddenly, they were inside, somewhere in the hall. The noise from the backyard seemed distant and the loud music was only a hum against the harsh fluttering of Sansa's heart.  
Daenerys was kissing her before she even knew what was happening. More out of instinct than a genuine reaction, she settled her hands on the silver-blonde's waist and kissed her back.  
Alright, this was really happening.

The kiss ended too soon and Sansa was ready to protest, but the words got stuck in her throat when she watched Margaery give Dany a slow but short kiss, before turning to her.  
Sansa felt very much a doe in caught the headlights, not a wolf.

With Dany watching them, not even bothering to hide the hunger in her eyes anymore, Margaery kissed Sansa. She'd never have guessed both of her crushes to be such amazing kissers, though in hindsight, neither of them ever left anything imperfect.  
Margery was pressing against Sansa and drew a quiet moan from the Stark, which sadly prompted her best friend to stop. For a moment, they looked at Dany, who seemed to be very much enjoying the show. 

This time, Sansa struck up the courage to lean forward and give Daenerys a chaste kiss, before trailing her lips over the woman's jaw and down her neck. With one hand on the side of her neck and the other still on Margaery's waist, Sansa nibbled on Dany's skin, at first sucking shyly but eventually nipping the light skin, which drew a tiny gasp from the Targaryen.  
With a bright grin pressing against the forming hickey, Sansa fully turned away from Margaery to press Dany against the wall and settle her hands on the silver-blonde's waist. She'd planned to kiss her again, but Daenerys grinned and shook her head.  
Then, she turned them around, gave Sansa a slow kiss and then grabbed Margaery to give her the same treatment.   
Afterwards, she stepped away from them, grin simmering down into a content smile. 

“We should continue this some other time.” She said, voice just a little breathy and hitched. The thought of who had done this to her made Sansa's knees shake and her heartrate pick up.  
“With some room just for us.” Dany added, giving both women in front of her once-over's and a wink. “Text me tomorrow.” And with another peck to each girl's lips, she left.

Margaery turned back to Sansa and pressed right into the space Dany had just left, effectively cornering the Stark again. “Do you think the Dragon Queen would mind if her bedwarmers had some fun until she returned to them?” Sansa asked and hoped she wouldn't regret her sudden courage.  
“Why Dragon Queen?” The Tyrell asked, giggling. Sansa forgot that Margaery had just met Dany and didn't know the things about her that Sansa did. “She has a dragon tattoo on her thigh.” She whispered into the space between them, placing her hand on Margaery's thigh where Dany's tattoo would be. “It goes all the way up-” And she pushed her hand higher, under Margaery's skirt. The brunette's lips on hers effectively cut the rest of Sansa's sentence off.

The two only separated when their phone's went off and they saw Dany had added them to a group conversation between the three of them, called 'Gal Pals'.  
Laughing giddily, the two couldn't help but wonder how Dany had gotten Margaery's number.

They got their answer when Arya texted Sansa a few seconds later. 'You don't need to thank me, just don't fuck in the house while I'm home.'

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfiction in a long time, so I'd appreciate feedback! Constructive criticism is very welcome :)
> 
> hmu on tumblr (hermionesgalpal, so same as here) for prompts if you want to see more!


End file.
